


Forever

by Miichele



Series: Sinja Anniversary Week [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Sinbad no Bouken, Sinja, Yaoi, magi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miichele/pseuds/Miichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of desolation, unexpected things may happen and dreams may come true. <br/>Contribution for Day 2 of the Sinja Anniversary Week. Day 2 - Theme: Vows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Magi: The Labyrinth of Magi and its characters belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.  
> Wrote to the 2nd theme of the Sinja Anniversary Week that was: Vows.  
> Theme: Vows.  
> I hope you like! <3

Ja'far woke up feeling the hot sunlight that made his skin bright even more, he rubbed his eyes trying to focus - God, every muscle in his body was aching! - and finally noticing where he was awaking… His king's chamber.

And not daring to glance, he touched the silk blankets searching for that large body but, as always, there was nothing there.

He sighed, a sad smile crossing his features.

It was always like that. Sin would never think about someone discovering the relationship they shared. Surely, after last night's party where all those concubines were around him, being caressed, everyone would think that the Sindria's king had slept with some of them, but no… Sindria's king dismissed all of them to sleep with his adviser and, of course, no one could ever know about it. He wasn't gulty at all. It would be a shame a king that sleeps with his own advisor… A man.

Possibly the worst part was feeling really used to it.

A new sigh when he stood up, every single inch of his body was in pain. Sin really had no limits when they were together, but it didn't matter now. He needed to get properly clean and dressed for a long day. Sin' schedule was completely full and he had to manage it for him. Sin needed him and being sure of that was the reason that Ja'far needed to surpass anything that could hurt his heart. Sin needed him by his side… but at Sindria people's front, at other king's front… he needed only an advisor and Ja'far could act like one, like he could act like the one Sin needed in his bed.

At least he tried to think that way to keep calm and follow his daily obligations.

If it hurts? Surely it hurts a lot… But nothing to someone like him.

At least, again, is what he tried to think…

Watching himself at the long mirror hanged on the wall, he brushed his hair before adjusting his keffiyeh at the top of his head. Clothes perfectly aligned at the tiny body, the red wires wrapped around his arms - he needed to be ready, anytime, to protect Sin… What Ja'far did everyday that what was not for him?

He was thinking to much again. If he kept like that, surely, when seeing his King, he would scream and curse at him and it couldn't happen. King Armakan should be arriving to Sindria anytime for the first reunion at that day. He needed to stay calm and he needed to keep Sin calm too.

Sighing, he opened the door, giving the first step to the corridor where a strange comotion was happening. People running and some of them with a very concerned look.

\- What is happening? - Ja'far worried.

It was when Sharrkan appeared and faced him. Tears streamed down his beautiful face. Fear grown inside Ja'far when he felt both hands of the younger general above his shoulders.

\- Ja'far-san… - he gasped. - M-majesty…

\- WHAT. HAPPENED. TO. SIN? - Ja'far's eyes grew and his heart missed one, two beats.

\- A… A tragedy!

\- WHERE IS HIM?! - his hands reached Sharrkan's clothes.

\- A… At the beach at the east area. - Sharrkan avoided to look at him. - We're sorry, Ja'far-…

There was no time to wait for Sharrkan.

Ja'far felt like the world was just spinning, but he needed to stay strong. He needed to find Sin. What happened? There was some special reason for him waking up early? It was not because… he was ashamed of sleeping with his own advisor?

His heart flinched. He was thinking so bad stuff about Sin that morning and now… What happened? Could be the worse? No… Sin was the strongest person he ever met, he was no ordinary man. He repeated that to himself all the way to that beach and when Ja'far reached the place, he found it strange because the place seemed completely empty. If anything bad happened, specially with his king, people would be around and…

\- I thought you wouldn't come…

That voice made his heart fail again. At the same time that he felt relief when he turned around and found Sinbad safe and sound, he wanted to choke him. What kind of joke was that?

\- I was worried! What the hell had happened? Do you think I am made of steel? I almost had a heart attack after that ridiculous scene that Sharrkan made!

\- Are you angry seeing me healthy? - Sinbad opened his arms showing himself.

\- I'm angry for getting worried about you! I don't have time to be playing, not even you! Do you forget the appointment with Heliohapt's king?! - a single vein was already jumping at Ja'far's forehead.

\- We don't have any appointment for today, Ja'far. - Sinbad crossed his arms beneath his chest.

\- Surely he have! - Ja'far tapped one of his feet at the sand. - Lots of them! And you are wasting time playing with the generals! I can't..

\- JA'FAR!

The strong and serious voice interrupted the pale one that got scared with that unexpected reaction. But when he darted Sinbad, the taller one was smiling and getting closer to him.

Ja'far blinked. What he was trying to do? And then he got surprised when Sinbad got him and putted him in his lap.

\- WAAAH! Wh-What the fuck, Sin?! Please, get me down!

\- HAHAHAHA! - Sin couldn't help but laugh. - You are so light, Ja'far. Are you eating properly?

\- Y-Yes, I am, but if you caught me to ensure it, please, you already know, then PUT ME BACK TO THE GROUND! - Ja'far kicked the air.

\- No.

It was the single answer that Sinbad gave Ja'far before starting to walk to the sea. Finally Ja'far noticed that Sin were not wearing his shoes either, his white clothes already getting wet when he putted his advisor back to the ground.

\- Here? You put me down here at the middle of the sea? - Ja'far complained, feeling the his clothes getting wet as well.

\- I thought it would be the perfect to place to tell you something. Better… to ask you something. Besides, this water not even reach your knees. - Sinbad laughed.

\- Eh? - he didn't understand. - You could tell me anything at anyplace! I'm all wet and dirty now with this sand…

\- Oe…

Ja'far's eyes grew when he saw Sinbad kneeling in front of him. The calm waves refreshing his feet advanced towards them and then, they got back to the sea. One, two, three times while Sin caught inside his robes a little velvet box. It wasn't possible…

Sinbad opened the box and showed him a beautiful golden ring inlaid with amethyst and emerald. It was the most awesome jewel Ja'far ever saw in his entire life, not even inside dungeons he had seeing a so beautiful ring like that one.

\- S-Sin… - it was getting hard to believe.

\- Ja'far… I brought you here to ask you… after all this time… and I'm really ashamed that it took so long but… I can't take this any longer. I really need to ask you… - Sinbad trembled, it was hard to see someone so determined as him getting so nervous. - Would you be my queen?

Ja'far felt like all that sand beneath his feet suddenly disappeared. His face got even paller. It was just… unreal.

\- I love you more than anyone, anything! I don't want to live a lie anymore! I don't need to show a woman by my side when what I need and what I want is YOU!

\- A… Are you crazy, Sin? - Ja'far gasped, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He was touched, but at the same time… he couldn't accept it. - You fought so hard to attain your position as a respected king. - with the free hand, he rubbed his eye. - W-Where in the world someone like you would have a man as a queen? And look at me, who am I? If only I had some noble blood we could justif…

\- JA'FAR! - he exclaimed. - I don't want to know what anybody will say! I fought hard, you're right and I attained everything that we had today BECAUSE OF YOU! You are the one by my side, the one that I love and I need to show it to everyone! I don't care what they'll say…

\- S-Sin…

\- If you love me… please, accept it. I… I don't give a fuck about being a king! If I need to restart everything again with you, being nobody as I was one day… I don't care since I will be with you.

\- Tsc… - Ja'far couldn't stop crying. - Your asshole! I love you!

Sinbad then stood, a big smile at his face when his arms wrapped Ja'far's waist, kissing him in his lips. The sweet taste of his mouth mixed with the salted tears that Ja'far shed. It seemed almost unbelievable when Sin spinned Ja'far and suddenly they felt at the sea.

\- Ah, the ring! - a soaked Sinbad saved the jewel while holding Ja'far. - I promise to make you happy and loved forever. - he sweared putting it at the ring finger and kissed the back of Ja'far's hand.

\- I… I will always be by your side, Sin. Forever… You are the reason I exist… I can't see a world without you. - Ja'far's hand rubbed Sin's cheek, he saw himself reflected at those golden eyes. - I love you…

\- Forever. - they promised it together.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked and, as always, I need to say I'm sorry if you found some mistake.  
> English is not my native language, but I hope to give you a good reading! ^^


End file.
